In a document conveying apparatus such as a scanner, etc., which feeds a document and captures an image, there is generally provided on a document tray a side guide for regulating the width direction of the document, and by conveying the document along the side guide, skew movement of the document is prevented. However, with a document conveying apparatus, it is occasionally necessary to feed a variety of documents with different widths to be imaged. In such a case, since the side guides are adjusted to both the sides of the document with the largest width, not all the documents can be conveyed along the side guides, so that some documents may be conveyed in a skewed attitude. When, for example, a plurality of document trays having a document stacking face with a width different from each other, it becomes possible to convey a plurality of documents having different widths satisfactorily.
A multistage document stacking tray is disclosed, in which two or more plural side regulating plates having different sizes for regulating the sides of documents are stacked to form confluent conveying paths that share a common document feed port, and on which documents having different size may be placed at the same time (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. S63-272727).
A scanner is disclosed, in which a main paper feed tray is provided in a main body of the scanner and an auxiliary paper feed tray dedicated to a document with a small width is provided in a main body of the scanner above the main paper feed tray (see Japanese Unexamined Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-251479).